I'm Regret Luhan!
by hellohaybyby
Summary: GANTI SUMMARY : Sehun memilih hidup sederhana dengan gadis sederhana yang tak punya apa-apa Luhan, gadis yatim piatu yang tidak pernah tau siapa keluarga kandungnya. Gadis terlahir tanpa memiliki marga dalam dirinya. Apa yang akan terjadi 5 tahun kemudian dikehidupan mereka?
1. chapter 1

REGRET CHAPTER 1

MAINCAST : OH SEHUN, LUHAN, DLL (CAST AKAN BERTAMBAH SEIRING JALANYA CERITA)

GENRE : HURT, ROMANCE,ANGST, MARRIAGE LIFE

RATING : M

SILAHKAN YANG SUKA SAMA HUNHAN FF MONGGO MAMPIR BACA

Luhan gadis keterbelakangan mental menikah dengan Oh Sehun. Cinta yang tak direstui oleh Keluarga Sehun membuat ia harus rela melepaskan seluruh kemewahan yang ia punyai, dicoreng dari daftar pewaris Oh Corp. Dan memilih hidup serba kekurangan bersama Luhan sang istri. semula semua berjalan baik-baik saja lalu apa yang 5 tahun kemudian? akankah rasa itu masih sama? .

Happy Reading

"hihi...luhan senang bisa menikah dengan sehunnie, sekarang hannie jadi istri hunnie ne. hannie cinta sehunnie" Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun disampingnya dengan erat berusaha menyalurkan rasa bahagia yang ada pada dirinya.

"ne hunnie juga bahagia menikah dengan luhannie, aku janji selamanya aku akan membuatmu bahagia Luhan. Kita akan bahagia bersama, memiliki banyak anak-anak yang cantik sepertimu dan tampan sepertiku, kita akan bersama sampai hari tua nanti, sampai maut memisahkan kita." Jawab sehun sambil membalas memeluk Luhan tak kalah erat.

1 Tahun Kemudian.

1 Tahun berlalu,pernikahan mereka berjalan dengan lancar. Banyak canda dan tawa menghiasi kehidupan mereka ditengah kesusahan yang menghimpit.

Sehun yang dulunya seorang anak konglomerat Korea Selatan rela melepaskan kemewahanya dan ketenaranya demi wanita yang dicintainya Oh Luhan, Gadis dengan keterbelakangan mental yang dimiliki. Gadis yang sebelumnya tak pernah Sehun ketahui asal usulnya. Yang ia ketahui hanya Luhan yang berasal dari tempat pengasingan kumuh jauh dari pusat kota yang tak sengaja Sehun temui 2 tahun lalu.

Tanpa memperdulihan asal usul Luhan, ia memberikan cinta yang tulus pada wanita itu. Tak perduli kekurangan yang luhan miliki. "Untuk apa mencari sosok sempurna bila sosok perempuan didepanya ini mampu memberikan kebahagian yang ia cari." pikirnya kala itu.

hingga dengan nekatnya Sehun mengutarakan keinginanya untuk menikah dengan Luhan, yang tentu saja ditentang keras oleh seluruh keluarga Sehun. Sehun tetaplah Sehun, sosok yang keras kepala dan tak terbantahkan.Ia melepaskan

segalanya demi hidup bahagia bersama Luhan.

Dan 1 tahun setelah pernikahan itu. Sehun membawa Luhan tinggal disebuah pemukiman kumuh dipinggiran kota. Sehun mulai bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan didaerah setempat, dan jika sepi terkadang ia menjadi kuli panggul di Pasar. Tak ada rasa mengeluh dalam dirinya, yang terpenting dalam Hidupnya adalah Luhan dan juga Calon bayi mereka. Untuk itu Sehun harus bekerja keras demi kebahagiaan orang yang ia cintai. Ia bahagia meskipun serba kekurangan.

Membahas tentang Calon Bayi?

Ya, Luhan sosok berkelainan mental yang menyandang status sebagi istrinya itu kini tengah hamil 5 bulan.

Sungguh kebahagiaan Sehun kini menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

Pagi hari Luhan dengan setia duduk di kursi ruang tamu yang langsung menghubungkan pada dapur itu. Rumah mereka memang sempit, hanya ada 1 kamar tidur dengan kasur lipat , ruang tamu yang langsung terhubung dengan dapur, serta kamar mandi kecil dipojok ruangan.

Luhan tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat Sehun yang tengah Menyiapkan susu untuk dirinya.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan menyerahkan segelas susu itu untuk diminum sang istri.

"aku buatkan susu spesial untuk istri dan anakku tercinta"

"hihi..gomawo ne sehunnie, baby pasti sangat suka"

Luhan meneguk susu itu dengan sekali tegukan, kemudian ia mengusap sisa susu dipinggir mulutnya dengan tanganya.

"Enak sekali, tapi sehunnie...jangan membeli susu ini terus, harganya paati mahal. Kasian hunnie uangnya habis untuk membeli ini, aku dan baby tak papa kok".

Sesungguhnya Luhan tak enak jika Sehun terus terusan membeli susu hamil untuknya. Luhan tau ia memang bodoh, tapi Luhan juga tau kalau susu yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi konsumsi rutinya itu pasti harganya tak murah. Ini minuman untuk orang kaya dan dia serta sehun bukan orang kaya.

" Tak apa sayang, apapun akan aku berikan asal kau dan baby ku ini sehat". ucap Sehun sambil memberi elusan dan kecupan pelan pada perut buncit itu.

"hihi..geli hunnie"

"Kau cantik bila tertawa, baby ah..tumbuhlah yang sehat ne sayang, ayah dan ibu menantimu sayang, cepat lahir"

Terakhir ia memberikan ciuman dalam pada perut Luhan.

5 TAHUN BERLALU

Kini Bayi yang selama ini mereka nanti-nanti telah hadir kedunia.

Oh Sehan, Nama bayi laki-laki itu.

Lahir disalah satu Rumah Sakit Seoul melalui operasi cecar. Namun apa yang mereka harapkan ternyata sak seindah kenyataanya. Oh Sehan Bayi laki-laki itu terlahir dengan kelainan bawaan pada dirinya. Bayi kecil itu hampir sama seperti Luhan mempunyai keterbelakangan mental. Oh Sehun lahir dengan keterlambatan motoriknya, serta kesulitan dalam mengucapkan kata.

Untuk mendapatkan Oh Sehan buah hati mereka setelah ia dilahirkan butuh banyak perjuangan. Oh Sehun harus melunasi Biaya rumah sakit sebesar 20 juta. Dan itu yang membuat Sehun harus Berhutang pada rentenir dengan bunga yang besar tiap bulanya. Hingga 5 tahun berlalu Sehun tak juga mampu melunasi hutang itu justru malah semakin menggunung hutang itu. Sehun juga semakin

semakin bekerja keras. Dalam sehari ia melakukan 3 pekerjaan sekaligus, pagi Hari menjadi pengantar koran dilanjutkan dengan Kuli panggul dipasar sampai siang, setelah itu ia menjadi tukang parkir disebuah restoran sampai sore.

Hingga pertemuan tak sengaja dengan sosok itu mengubah jalan pikir Sehun secara perlahan.

TBC

Author balik dengan cerita baru, Entah kenapa dapet ide fd ini dan nih tangan udah gatel aja pengen ngetik FF PERTAMA DENGAN MAINCAST HUNHAN

LAYAK LANJUT GAK?? INI GAK BAKAL BERCHAPTER-CHAPTER KOK RENCANANYA AMPEK 5 CHAPTER DOANG. YANG NUNGGU FF "BIMH" DAN "LABG" SABAR YAAA..LAGI DALAM PROSES PENGETIKAN

KOMEN JUSEO????


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Regret Luhan Chapter 2

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, Oh Sehan, Jessica Jung.

Genre : Sad, Family, Angst

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran.

Yang gak suka ama Jessica jung boleh diganti sendiri Cast nya. Soalnya author rasa Jessica paling cocok meranin tokoh ini

HAPPY READING

CHAPTER 2

NOW

"Kau pasti lelah, makanlah dulu Sehunna"

Ujar Jessica, nama wanita yang kini duduk bersama Sehun disebuah Restoran.

"Terimakasih jes..aku tak enak jika harus merepotkanmu terus menerus seperti ini"

ujar Sehun sungkan. Ia mulai memasukkan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya.

"tak perlu sungkan sehun. Bukankah memang sudah semestinya kau menikmati kehidupan yang sama sepertiku?"

Ujar Jessica dengan gaya bicara yang dibuat senormal mungkin.

Sehun mengerti arah pembicaraan jessica kini. Dan hatinya mulai gundah.

"Sudahlah jes, jangan membahas ini terus. Aku sudah bilangkan kalau ini keputusanku sejak awal"

"Kau yakin, kau bahagia? melihat dirimu yang sekarang yang bekerja sebagai tukang parkir dipinggir jalan aku tak yakin sehunna"

Jessica menyeringai melihat sehun yang diam tak berkutik mendengar perkataanya.

"aku..aku bahagia"

ada nada keraguan diakhir ucapan sehun dan jessica menyadarinya. Ia semakin melancarkan aksinya untuk membuat hati Sehun gundah. Membuat Sehun mengakui kalau sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak bahagia.

"Benarkah? tapi..kurasa itu dulu sebelum kau terlilit banyak hutang disana sini dan sebelum istrimu yang idiot itu juga melahirkan anak cacat untukmu "

BRAKK

Sehun menggebrak meja dengan kasar ketika mendengar perkataan Jessica yang menghina anak dan istrinya.

"CUKUP Jess..jangan pernah sekali-kali kau menghina istri dan anakku. Hidupku sudah cukup bahagia dengan kehadiran mereka disisiku. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri Sehun. Mana ada orang didunia ini yang hidup bahagia dan baik-baik saja dengan 2 orang cacat seperti mereka Sehun...Aku yakin ini tak mudah untukmu. Semua ini pasti jauhkan dari apa yang kau impikan dulu?"

Sehun diam tak menanggapi perkataan Jessica. Pikiranya berkecamuk sekarang.

Nafasnya memburu menahan segala luapan emosi yang ada pada dirinya.

Selalu seperti ini bila pembicaraanya dengan Jessica mengarah pada Luhan dan Sehan anaknya.

"Mereka bukan kebahagiaanmu Sehun. Sadarlah mereka hanya beban bagimu. Lihatlah dirimu.. kau bilang kau bahagia? heh..."

Jessica memberikan senyum mengejek kepada Sehun dan melanjutkan aksinya mempengaruhi Sehun.

"Orang bahagia tak mungkin sekurus dirimu Sehun."

Jessica menghampiri Sehun yang masih duduk terpaku dikursinya dan mengelus pipi Sehun pelan dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Kehidupanmu sesungguhnya bukan seperti ini Sehun. Bukan dengan pakaian jelek dan kotor seperti ini, Bukan dengan sepatu butut seperti ini dan bukan memarkirkan mobil yang bukan milikmu diluar sana Sehun."

"Kau punya kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik lagi dari ini. Kau punya baju bermerk terkenal, kau punya sepatu-sepatu mahal, kau punya deretan Mobil mewah Sehun.Bukan seperti ini. Ini Bukan dirimu yang Sesungguhnya Sehun.Kau masih bisa meraih Hidupmu yang dulu dengan mudah Sehun. Ayolah Sehun...jangan seperti ini. "

"Apa..kau tak malu dengan teman-temanmu? lihatlah sekarang mereka hidup bahagia, sukses, mendapatkan uang dengan mudah, tanpa harus sepertimu Sehun."

CUP

Sehun terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Jessica mencium bibirnya singkat.

"Jessica kau..apa yang kau lakukan"

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Perasaanku masih sama seperti 7 tahun lalu. Lihat aku Sehun. Bila kau bersama ku aku yakin Kau tidak akan hidup seperti ini, kau tidak perlu menjadi kuli panggul, tukang parkir yang bukan bidangmu Sehun. Tempatmu bukan dijalanan Sehun, tempatmu diruang direktur yang berAC, dengan pakaian mahal melekat ditubuhnya, penampilan rapi dan...hanya duduk manis didepan meja kerjamu Sehun"

"Aku harus pergi sudah sore kasian Luhan menunggu"

Sehun hendak bangkit dari kursinya namun ditahan oleh Jessica.

"Ya...perasaanmu terhadap wanita idiot ah...maksudku Luhan selama ini hanya sebatas rasa kasihan Hun, tak lebih. Sadarlah Karna...siapa lagi yang akan mengasihani wanita seperti itu bila bukan dirimu. Iya kan Sehun?"

Jessica menatap Sehun dengan berpura-pura memasang wajah polosnya.

"Jessica cukup.."

"Aku kasihan padamu. Lihatlah mereka hanya bisa memberikan kesusahan padamu. Nanti...lama kelamaan mereka pasti aka jauuuhhh lebih merepotkanmu pasti"

"Sudah cukup Jessica, hentikan semua omong kosongmu itu. Kehidupanku bersama Luhan tak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan. Aku bahagia dan aku Bangga memiliki Luhan"

"Benarkah..."

Tanya jessica dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat.

Sehun bangkin berdiri, melepaskan rangkulan Jessica dari pundaknya.

"Aku pergi dulu..terimakasih atas makananya. Sampai bertemu lagi"

Baru 5 langkah sehun berjalan namun langkahnya terhenti oleh suara Jessica.

"Jika suatu saat kau berubah fikiran datanglah padaku Sehun. Aku dengan senang hati akan membatumu kembali kepada Keluargamu dan mendapat apa yang semestinya kau dapatkan"

"Mereka menyusahkan Sehun. Mereka hanya bebas untukmu. Kau tak mencintainya, Kau hanya kasihan pada mereka sehingga ragu untuk meninggalkanya"

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha menulikan telinganya dari ucapan Jessica barusan dan melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari restoran itu.

Jessica tersenyum puas ditempatnya. Berhasil. Ia berhasil mempengaruhi Sehun. Sebentar lagi Sehun pasti akan meninggalkan Cacat idiot itu dan memilihnya.

"Putra mahkota selamanya akan menjadi putra mahkota Sehun. Dan upik abu hanya akan diinjak-injak oleh Putra makhota Sehun"

"Kita lihat saja, Seberapa lama kau mampu bertahan dengan mereka Sehun."

Jessica sahabat sekaligus mantan tunangan Sehun 7 tahun silam. Mereka putus karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba terpikat oleh sosok menawan seperti Luhan. Sehun memutuskan pertunangan mereka karena merasa tidak ada lagi rasa nyaman yang ia dapat dari Jessica yang kala itu manja dan kekanakan. Berbeda dengan Luhan, ia merasa nyaman bila berdekatan dengan sosok itu. Meskipun Luhan jauh dari kata sempurna namun Sehun tulus mencintainya. Luhan yang sederhana, dengan segala kepolosan yang ada pada dirinya menjadi salah satu daya pikat Sehun padanya. Hingga ia lebih memilij Luhan ketimbang Jessica.

Sehun bertemu Jessica 3 Bulan yang lalu ketika Sehun memarkirkan sebuah mobil dan ternyata itu adalah mobil Jessica. Dan dari sanalah hubungan pertemanan yang sempat terputus selama 7 tahun itu kini tersambung kembali. Tak ada rasa cinta dalam diri Sehun untuk Jessica saat ini, tapi Sehun merasa nyaman bila kerap kali ia mencurahkan segala keluh kesahnya pada wanita blesteran itu.

Luhan tengah menemani Sehan sang buah hati bermain sambil menunggu Sehun pulang. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun memang sering pulang terlambat dan itu membuat waktu bermain Sehan dan Sehun berkurang.

Seperti saat ini, Bila sampai malam Sehun tak kunjung pulang maka Luhan dan Sehan akan bermain sembari menunggu Sehun.

"sehannie main sama mama dulu ya..appa belum pulang hihi.."

a

Luhan tersenyum cekikikan pada Sehan yang duduk anteng dipangkuanya sambil memainkan mainan robot yang sudah patah dibeberapa bagian.

"appa..ama..ulang" (appa lama pulang)

" ne.. sehannie kita tunggu appa pulang ne"

Sehan mendongak menatap Luhan cukup lama berusaha mencerna setiap kata-kata yang Luhan ucapkan. Kemudian ia mengangguk mengerti.

diumurnya yang ke 5, Sehan memang tidak bisa berbicara seperti anak normal lainya. Ia terlahir dengan keadaan yang memang tak seberuntung anak lainya. Ia tak punya teman, tak bisa bermain dengan bebas, fisiknya juga lemah. Bila kelelahan sedikit pasti akan jatuh sakit. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Sehun bekerja mati-matian untuk mereka.

mata jernih itu melihat buku dan bolpoin disisi meja. Ia menggoyangkan tangan luhan dan menunjuk kearah meja itu.

"uis...ehan au uis..."( tulis, sehan mau nulis)

Luhan yang mengerti ucapan Sehanpun tersenyum lembut.

" mama gak bisa nulis.. appa yang bisa nulis, appa Sehan kan pintar."

Sehan terdiam sesaat setelah berhasil mecerna perkataan Luhan ia mendongak dan berbicara.

"Ama..ehan odoh..appa andai ne?" (Eomma dan sehan bodoh, appa pandai ne)

Sehan mengerjab polos kearah Luhan.

"Ne..appa Sehan sangat pandai, appa Sehan dulu sekolah disekolah yang sangat besaarrr sekali. mama tak tau apa namanya. mama hanya lihat dari jauh. hihi... "

"ahh bagaimana kalau kita menggambar? mama bisa sedikit menggambar, mama ajari sehan gambar ne?"

Luhan menurunkan Sehan dari pangkuanya dan mengambil kertas serta bolpoin itu.Luhan mulai tidur tengkurap dan diikuti oleh Sehan.

Sehan memperhatikan Luhan yang mencoret-coret buku itu asal-asalan. Dalam benaknya mamanya ini tengah menggambar dan ia mengikuti yang mama mencoret-coret buku itu menggambar asal asalan.

Sehun yang sedari tadi melihatnya pun merasa hatinya sangat sesak. Mengapa tuhan tak adil padanya. Disaat orang diluar sana banyak orang yang hidup dengan keluarga kecil mereka yang sempurna tapi mengapa ia justru memiliki keluarga kecil seperti ini. Istri keterblakangan mental dan seorang anak yang tak jauh berbeda.

Ia mencoba menstabilkan emosinya dan melangkah perlahan memasuki rumah.

"Oh...Sehunnie sudah pulang ne? Sehan lihat appa sudah pulang..hihihi"

Luhan mengarahkan Sehan agar melihat Sehan. Seketika wajah Itu pun berbinar senang Ketika melihat sang appa telah pulang.

Sehun mencoba memberikan senyumnya untuk mereka berdua.

"ne..appa pulang"

Sehan berdiri hendak memeluk Sehun namun buru-buru Sehun menghindar. Menolak untuk dipeluk sang anak.

Sehan dan Luhan pun mengernyit bingung dengan sikap Sehun kali ini.

"ada apa hunnie?"

"A.. ahhh Sehan, appa lelah sekali sayang. Peluk dan mainya nanti saja ne. Appa mau istirahat dulu"

Sehun mengelus rambut Sehan pelan dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang anak, Sehun sudah melangkah pergi meninggalakan mereka yang masih menatap Sehun bingung.

Melihat appanya yang tiba-tiba pergi Sehan menarik ujung baju luhan dan menunjuk arah Sehan pergi.

"appa gi..." (appa pergi)

"mungkin sehunnie appa lelah. main sama mama saja ne"

Luhan berusaha mengalihkan pandangan Sehan dari Sehun. Namun nampaknya hal itu tak berhasil sepasang mata polos itu masih memperhatikan Sehun yang berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"ayoo maiiinnnn"

Ujar Luhan riang.

Ia mencoba bersikap normal didepan Sehan, tak mau sang anak memikirkan perilaku Sehun tadi. Meskipun dalam hatinya bertanya tanya ada apa dengan Sehun. Ia nampak aneh.

Luhan memasuki kamar sederhana itu dengan langkah perlahan. Ia melihat Sehun tengah tidur membelakanginya. Tak biasanya Sehun seperti ini. Ada apa? apa dirinya berbuat salah pada Sehun?

Ia melangkah lebih dekat kearah Sehun, ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun dan menggoyangkan tubuh itu pelan.

"Sehunnie.. "

Ia nemanggil Sehun pelan.Tak ada jawaban, Luhan mencoba sekali lagi.

"Sehunnie.."

"Ada apa luhan"

jawab Sehun dengan suara yang terdengar dingin.

"emmm..itu...Sehunnie lelah ya?"

"Iya aku lelah"

Jawab Sehun sekenanya.

Merasa aura yang tak baik dari Sehun, membuat Luhan bergidik takut.

"Sehunnie..mau makan? tadi luhannie sudah..."

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM?"

Luhan terdiam seketika mendengar Sehun yang berteriak kencang. Sehun tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun takut-taku. Mata jernih itu pun sudah berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan lelehan putih kapanpun.

Melihat itu Sehun jadi merasa bersalah, dengan segera ia bangkit dan memeluk tubu didepanya itu.

"Maafkan aku lu, aku..aku tak bermaksud membentakmu, aku hanya terlalu lelah sayang. Maafkan aku ne"

Sehun berusaha meminta maaf pada Luhan. Tidak seharusnya ia marah dan meluapkan emosinya kepada Luhan hanya karna memikirkan percakapanya dengan Jessica tadi sore.

Sehun menghapus air mata dipipi itu dan mengecup pipi itu singkat.

"jangan menangis maafkan aku ne?"

"ne, luhan maafin Sehun"

ujar Luhan yang kini kembali tersenyum sumringah.

"Hunnie mau makan? Luhan tadi masak buat Hunnie. Sehan juga nunggu Hunnie makan"

"Ah...kurasa tidak sayang. Aku masih kenyang, Tadi sudah makan dengan temanku ditempat kerja tadi jadi kau makan sendiri ya dengan Sehan?".Bohong Sehun pada Luhan.

Mendengar kalau Sehun sudah makan diluar membuat Luhan lagi-lagi harus menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun jarang makan dirumah padahal Luhan selalu menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Bahkan Sehan juga ingin sekali makan bersama Sehun hari ini. Tapi sepertinya lagi-lagi ia harus menelan kekecewaan. Mereka harus makan berdua tanpa Sehun.Lagi.

" apa Sehunnie yakin tak mau makan sama kita? tapi Sehan.."

"Luhan, aku benar-benar lelah. Seharian aku bekerja dan sekarang aku butuh istirahat. Mengertilah Luhan, jangan seperti anak kecil. Kau semakin membuatku pusing"

"Ne baiklah..kami akan makan berdua. Hunnie istirahatlah, maaf ya kalau Luhan mengganggu Hunnie"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan melangkah keluar kamar tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Kalau boleh jujur, hatinya sangat sakit melihat Sehun yang sekarang.

Luhan dan Sehan makan malam berdua diatas tikar tipis itu. Sehan makan dengan disuapi oleh Luhan.

"appa...ana?" (appa mana?)

Tanya Sehan yang tak menemukan sosok Sehun diantara mereka.

"appa lelah Sehannie..appa butuh istirahat. Kita makan berdua saja ya? ayo mama suapin lagi hihihi"

Luhan lagi-lagi hanya bisa bersikap sebiasa mungkin didepan sang anak agar Sehan tak sedih karena Sehun tak ada.

Mereka bertiga tidur diatas kasur lipat sederhana itu dikamar yang terlihat sangat sempit dan pengap.

Luhan telah memasuki alam mimpinya sejak tadi begitupun dengan Sehun.

Sementara itu sosok kecil ditengah-tengah mereka sejak tadi terus menatap Sehun yang tidur memunggunginya.

Sehan. Anak itu menatap punggung Sehun dalam. Biasanya jika mereka tidur maka appanya itu pasti akan selalu memeluknya sampai ia bisa terlelap tidur. Tapi kali ini, appa nya justru tidur memunggunginya. Apa Appanya itu lupa kalau ia tak bisa tidur bila tidak Sehun yang memeluknya? pikir Sehan dalam hati.

Anak kecil itu juga merasa perubaha dalam diri appanya itu. Apa appanya tak sayang dia lagi? apa appanya marah padanya?

apa sehan membuat kesalahan sehingga appanya itu marah?

atau..apa appanya marah karna Sehan bodoh?.

Tanpa pelukan dan dekapan sang appa, Sehan berusaha memejamka matanya sendiri menyusuri alam mimpi.

2 minggu telah berlalu. Selama itu pula sikap Sehun semakin aneh, tak seperti dulu lagi. Sehun sudah jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga kecilnya. Sekarang ia selalu berangkat kerja pagi sekali dan pulang tengah malam. Ada banyak kerjaan katanya.

Dan lagi-lagi Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk mempercayainya. Luhan sekarang jadi lebih kesepian bersama Sehan tanpa adanya Sehun. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh dengan Sehun. Hampir setiap hari dia pulang dengan membawa pakaian, sepatu atau barang apapun yang harganya sangat mahal menurut Luhan. Dari mana suaminya itu dapat uang untuk membeli semua itu? bahkan hutang mereka saja masih menumpuk sangat banyak sejak 5 tahun lalu.

Selama 2 minggu itu pula Sehun sudah jarang pergi ketempat kerjanya. Ia mulai merasa bosan setiap hari harus panas-panasan

.Sekarang Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Jessica diapartementnya ataupun jalan-jalan dengan mantan tunanganya itu. Hubungan yang sempat renggang itu pun kini terjalin sangat akrab kembali. Dulu setelah memutuskan Jessica,Sehun sangat menjaga jarak dengan wanita itu tapi kini justru sebaliknya. Ia bahkan banyak menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Jessica, padahal ia pamit kepada Luhan untuk pergi bekerja. Sehun mulai merasa senang karena bersama jessica ia merasakan ketenangan yang tak pernah ia dapat sejak 5 tahun ini. Bahkan ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dengan mudah. "Bukankan ini yang seharusnya Ia dapatkan?" itulah yang selalu Jessica katakan padanya.

Hari ini seperti biasanya Luhan dengan setia menunggu kepulangan Sehun. Sehan sudah tidur sejak tadi, hari ini Sehan sedikit demam mungkin karena cuaca yang tak menentu dan Luhan belum memberi tahunya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam tapi Sehun belum juga pulang.

"Hunnie kemana..Luhan cemas. Lindungi suami Hannie tuhan"

Luhan meremas jari jemarinya, ia takut sekaligus risau. Sehun baik-baik saja kan? apa pekerjaanya memang sangat banyak?

Sementara itu didepan sebuah gang kecil sebuah mobil mewah berhenti disana.Dan Sehun keluar dari mobil itu.

"Terimakasih Jess atas ponsel ini. Aku berhutang padamu"

Sehun, pria itu tengah berbicara dengan Jessica didepan kaca mobil yang terbuka itu.

"Ne sama-sama Sehun. Sudah seharusnya benda itu menjadi milikmu sejak dulu"

"Aku masuk dulu ne. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Ne, kapanpun kau mau datanglah keapartement ku Sehun kapanpun kau mau. Kau juga tak perlu bekerja seperti hari ini. Kita bersenang-senang seharian"

"hahaha..kau ini bisa saja Jess, Luhan bisa curiga."

"Tak masalah"

Jawab Jessica acuh.

"Cha kau pulanglah. Hati-hati dijalan ne, jangan ngebut. bye"

"Oke Sehun,bye"

Setelah mobil Jessica pergi, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Huh..entah mengapa sekarang ia jadi malas pulang kerumah.

Ketika ia membuka pintu ia terkejut melihat Luhan yang masih terjaga menunggunya.

"Sehunnie..kau sudah pulang."

Luhan mendekati Sehun ketika lelaki itu memasuki rumah.

"Ne"

Jawab Sehun acuh.

"Sehun pasti lelah? Sehun makan dulu ne, lalu mandi dan.."

"aku sudah makan dan aku mau kekamar Luhan"

Jawab Sehun tegas.

Mendengar jawaban tak terbantahkan dari Sehun, Luhan pun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Selalu seperti ini.

Sehun berjalan memasuki kamar mereka. dahinya mengernyit ketika melihat sang anak tidur dengan kain kompres didahinya.

"Luhan...Luhan"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan segera Luhan berjalan menuju sumber suara.

"apa apa Hunnie"

"ada apa denganya?"

Bahkan kini Sehun tak meyebut nama Sehan saat bertanya.

"Sehannie hari ini demam, Hannie sudah mengompresnya kok. Tapi hannie tak mempunyai uang untuk beli obat jadi.."

"ck..demam lagi? bukankah 5 hari yang lalu dia baru saja sembuh dari demamnya? sebenarnya kau ini pecus atau tidak mengurus anakmu Luhan?"

Luhan ketakutan ketika Sehun memarahinya. Apa Sehun begitu capek hingga setiap ia pulang selalu marah-marah.

Hatinya juga berdenyut sakit ketika Sehun meragukanya dalam mengurus Sehan. Luhan ini memang bodoh, idiot tapi Luhan tau bagaimana merawat anak dengan baik.

"Maafkan Luhan hunnie.."

"ck sudahlah. Nanti juga demamnya sembuh sendiri. Jangan memanjakanya dengan selalu membelikannya obat ketika sakit. Obat itu mahal dan kita juga harus menghemat uang bukanya membeli obatnya setiap saat. Hutang kita juga tak akan lunas kalau uangnya terus menerus digunakan untuk beli obat."

Sakit hati Luhan ketika Sehun berbicara seperti itu. Seolah-olah selama ini Sehan menjadi beban baginya. Apa benar selama ini Sehun berpikir begitu? Kalau iya, berarti Sehun juga menganggap dirinya beban karena sama seperti Sehan yang menurutnya itu merepotkan.

"ne..Sehunnie."

"Itu apa Sehunnie?"

tanya Luha. penasaran dengan bingkisan kecil yang ada ditangan Sehun.

"bukan apa-apa. Temanku memberikanya untukku"

Ujar Sehun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Luhan.

Sehun nampak tengah memainkan ponsel yang bermerk ternama ditanganya itu. Sesekali ia tersenyum ketika membaca balasan dari orang diseberang sana.

"ne selamat malam, jangan lupa mimpikan aku eoh..hehehe"

Itulah kira-kira balasan terakhir yang Sehun kirim untuk orang disebrang sana.

Sementara itu dikamar, Luhan dengan setia mengelus kepala Sehan yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Sehannie cepet sembuh ne. Jangan sakit lagi, mama sedih bila Sehannie sakit. Apapun yang terjadi mama akan tetap sayang Sehannie. Sehannie harta berharga mama setelah Sehun appa"

CUP

Terakhir Luhan memberikan kecupan didahi Sehun yang berkeringat itu. Syukurlah panasnya sudah turun.

Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya disamping sang anak dan mendekap sayang tubuh itu. Dan mulai memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi.

Luhan tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi dengan Sehan yang sudah duduk anteng diatas tikar ruangan itu.

Ketika semua sarapan telah selesai ia masal. Luhan bermaksud memanggil Sehun untuk bergabung. Namun sepertinya Sehun sangat terburu-buru, terlihat dari gerakanya yang memakai sepatunya dengan cepat.

"Hunnie kok buru-buru? ini masih pagi. Ayo sarapan dulu. Luhannie sudah masak untuk Sehunnie"

Tanya Luhan masih memperhatika Sehun yang sibuk dengan tali sepatunya.

"Tak usah Lu, aku buru-buru sudah kesiangan. bye"

Tanpa pelukan ataupun ciuman hangat dipagi hari Sehun pergi begitu saja, bahkan tanpa memperdulikan sosok Sehan yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Mata jernih Sehan terus memperhatikan sang Appa yang pergi menjauhi rumah. Kenapa ayahnya sangat sibuk sekarang?

Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sehan, mengelus rambut sang anak dan menciumnya pelan.

"Sehannie makan sama mama saja ya? appa sedang sibuk."

Jawab Luhan berusaha memberikan pengertian.

"iuk..?" (sibuk?)

"Ne..Sehunnie appa kan harus bekerja untuk kita. Untuk Sehannie.. nanti kalo appa sudah punya uang banyak kan Hannie bisa beli mainan seperti di tv-tv itu, hihi...yang bagus, Sehannie mau kan?"

"ne.. ehan au aian alu.. appa eli uuk ehan" (Ne, Sehan mau mainan baru. Appa beli untuk Sehan)

"Ne..nanti appa pulang bawa mainan untuk Sehannie, nanti kita main sama appa ya"

Sehan pun hanya bisa mengangguk polos. Ia makan dengan disuapi oleh Luhan.

Luhan menatap tak percaya benda persegi kecil yang ada ditanganya itu. Benda itu menunjukkan 2 garis merah.

Ia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini dulu sebelum ia tau kalau dia akan memiliki Sehan. Dulu Sehun bilang kalau garisnya ada 2 itu berarti dia hamil. Sehun dan dia akan punya bayi. Mereka akan punya bayi lagi.

Luhan tersenyum senang mendapatkan kenyataan ini. Dirinya dan Sehun akan punya bayi lagi, Sehan akan punya adik?

Luhan jadi tak sabar meberitau kabar gembira ini pada Sehun. Dia pasti senang sekali.

Luhan berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan menghambiri Sehan yang tengah bermain dengan mainan alakadarnya itu.

"Sehannie..."

"Sehannie.."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Sehan menoleh kesamping dan ternyata Luhan yang memanggilnya.

Luhan duduk disamping Sehan.

"Sehannie senang tidak punya bayi?"

Sehan memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti dengan ucapan sang eomma.

"Hihihi..mama akan punya bayi lagi loh..itu artinya Sehannie akan punya adik. Sehannie jadi kakak"

"aik..?" (adik?)

"Iya adik, nanti Sehannie akan punya teman main. Jadi mainya gak sama mama trerus. Ada teman lagi. Sehannie suka?"

Sehan menyimak perkataan sang eomma dengan seksama. Kemudian mengangguk pelan meskipun masih sedikit tak mengerti maksud sang eomma. Yang ia tau hanya "adik" dan"main". Dia juga tidak tau sebenarnya adik itu apa.

"Appa pasti sangat senang nanti hihi..."

TBC...

MAAF CERITA NGAWUR..

GIMANA NEXT OR DELETE?

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW JUSEOO...


	3. PENGUMUMAN

PENGUMUMAN

AUTHOR CUMA MAU NYAMPEIN KALAU AUTHOR UDAH GANTI KARAKTER LUHAN DARI KETERBELAKANGAN MENTAL JADI ORANG NORMAL AJA. KARENA MENURUT AUTHOR KALO LUHAN NORMAL JADI LEBIH MUDAH BUAT NGELANJUTIN DI BEBERAPA CHAPTER KEDEPANYA. SUMMARINYA JUGA UDAH SAYA UBAH KOK.

MAAF KALAU SEMUANYA KECEWA DAN TAMBAH BINGUNG SAMA CERITA INI. DAN MUNGKIN ADA BEBERAPA DARI KALIAN YANG MALAH JADI MALES BACANYA.

SEKALI LAGI AUTHOR MINTA MAAF. YANG MASIH MENANTI FF INI SAYA UCAPKAN BANYAK TERIMAKASIH, YANG JADI MALES BACA KARENA PERUBAHAN INI YA UDAH GAK PAPA.

SEKALI LAGI MAAF.

NEXT CHAPTER DIUSAHAKAN SECEPATNYA #BAGIYANGMAUBACA


	4. Chapter 3

I'm Regret Luhan! Chapter 3

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, Jessica Jung, Oh Sehan dll.

Genre: sad, family, angst, romance gagal.

Rating M

Hola...Author is back.

Saya kembali dengan ff ini.

Makasih untuk yang udah baca dan review. Bagi yang tidak suka dengan ff ini silahkan menepi.

Saya hanya sekedar menyalurkan ide dan imajinasi saya didalam ff ini jadi NO BASH

HAPPY READING

CHAPTER 3

Seperti biasa, Luhan selalu menemani Sehan bermain. Kini dirinya dan Sehan tengah bermain diruang tamu. Sesekali Luhan akan menghoda Sehan dan berakhir dengan mereka yang tertawa bersama. Kebahagiaan yang sederhana bukan meskipun tanpa kemewahan dan tanpa kesempurnaan yang tidak mereka miliki.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

"Oh..sepertinya ada tamu. Tapi siapa yang datang? tumben sekali ada tamu."

Luhan mengerut bingung.

"Amu..? iapa?" (tamu? siapa?)

"Entah, mama juga tidak tau. Sebentar ya Sehannie mama buka pintu dulu"

Luhan beranjak menuju pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka dari Luhan menatap seorang wanita cantik yang didepanya ini.

Luhan mengamati penampilan wanita itu dari atas sampai bawah. "Cantik, Kulit putih, Rambut bergelombang indah,memakai baju bagu, dan wangi" kesan Luhan ketika melihat wanita itu untuk pertama kali.

Sementara wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Jessica Jung menatap Luhan dengan aneh. "Kenapa dia? mengapa melihatku seperti itu.

Oh iya. Aku lupa kalau dia ini perempuan bodoh, pasti bingung melihat perempuan cantik sepertiku"

"Ehkm..."

Jessica berdehem pelan guna menyadarkan Luhan.

Seketika Luhanpun tersadar dari lamunanya. Pandanganya mendongak menatap Jessica.

"Nugu nde?"

Jessica mengulurkan tanganya kepada Luhan.

"Perkenalkan aku Jessica Jung teman Sehun"

Luhan menatap uluran tangan putih itu, ia menerima uluran tangan Jessica, menjabat tangan itu pelan. Halus, tak seperti tanganya.

"Mengapa kau bengong lagi? Kau tak mau mempersilahkan tamu mu masuk?"

Tanya Jessica dengan gaya bicara seanggun mungkin.

Jessica menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah, jadi seperti ini bentuk seorang Luhan. Perempuan bodoh dan miskin yang dicintai Sehun itu. Ck sungguh mengerika .

"Ah..ne silahkan masuk jessica-shi"

Luhan mempersilahkan Jessica masuk. Mereka duduk dikursi tuangan yang sempit itu.

Pandangan Jessica menatap sekeliling rumah itu. Sempit, kotor,bau.

"Sempit ya, panas" Jessica mengibaskan tanganya didepan wajahnya yang terasa gerah.

"Ne..?"

"Ah sudah lupakan"

Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh.. jadi ini Sehan? anakmu yang idiot itu?"

Jessica menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya. Melihat Luhan yang hanya diam saja ia pun tersadar.

"ups..aku salah bicara ya? maksudku sangat mirip denganmu"

Jessica tersenyum palsu. Menatap jijik kearah Luhan dan Sehan bergantian.

"tapi menurutku dia lebih mirip sehun

Ujar Luhan dengan polosnya berusaha membantah ucapan Jessica.

"ahh iya..iya..terserah. Aku tak perduli"

Luhan termenung sejenak. Sebenarnya siapa perempuan ini? mengapa tiba-tiba datang kerumahnya? apa dia benar teman Sehun? tapi Sehun tak pernah bilang kalau dia mempunyai teman bernama Jessica, dari penampilanya dia sepertinya dari kelas atas. Atau jangan-jangan.

Luhan menggeleng pelan berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran negative nya tentang Sehun.

"eum..ah iya aku belum mengambil minuman untukmu, sebentar Jessica-shi.."

Baru saja Luhan hendak berdiri namun suara Jessica menghentikanya.

"Ah tidak usah Luhan, aku kesini hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"nde?"

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa basi, kau pasti...tidak percayakan kalau aku hanya teman Sehun?"

Tubuh Luhan menengang ketika mendengar penuturan Jessica. Mengapa perempuan ini bisa tau apa yang ia pikirkan. Entah mengapa perasaanya semakin tak nyaman sekarang. Semoga setelah ini tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"Jika bukan hanya teman lalu...apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun, Jessica shi?"

Jessica menyeringai dan mulai menunjukkan sikap angkuhnya pada Luhan.

"Aku Jessica jung, Mantan tunangan dari seorang lelaki yang telah kau rebut."

Mata Luhan membola tak percaya. Apa? mantan tunangan? Bagaimana bisa?

"Singkat cerita ya Luhan, Aku dan Sehun sudah bertunangan cukup lama bahkan kami merencanakan pernikahan setelah Sehun menyelesaikan pendidikanya."

"Kau tau Luhan? dulu kami saling mencintai, tapi setelah kau datang. Kau menghancurkan segalanya, kau merebut sehun dariku Luhan."

"Dia mengatakan cinta pada orang asing yang baru saja ia temui dan memutuskan pertunangan kami begitu saja. heuh...bahkan..dia rela melepaskan segalanya hanya untuk menikahi perempuan yang tak tau asal usulnya seperti dirimu"

Luhan diam terpaku. Tak tau harus berbicara apa. Benarkah apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Sehun pernah punya mantan tunangan? tapi dulu Sehun bilang tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun selain dengannya. Sehun berbohong?.

"Aku benci karena dia lebih memilih perempuan sepertimu dari pada aku. 5 tahun aku sempat kehilanganya, tapi kini aku bersyukur karna bisa bertemu denganya kembali. Bahkan hubungan kami sekarang bukan hanya sekedar teman bahkan beberapa minggu terakhir ini kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, jalan-jalan bersama, bersenang-senang, bahkan seharian ia bisa tidur diapartement ku Luhan haha..."

Jessica tertawa mengejek ke arah Luhan. Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun ia meceritakan semuanya pada Luhan tanpa memperdulikan perasaan wanita itu.

"Aku kasihan pada Sehun. Dia itu seorang pangeran, ia punya segalanya, harta dan kedudukan sebagai pewaris utama, namun dia harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan perempuan sepertimu digubuk reot ini."

"Pantas, selama ini dia selalu mengeluh dengan ku kalau dia tak bahagia dan hidupnya semakin susah karena harus mengurus anak idiot seperti Sehan"

"CUKUP JESSICA SHI...KAU BOLEH MENGHINAKU TAPI JANGAN MENGATAI SEHAN SEPERTI ITU"

Luhan berteriak marah kearah Jessica, hatinya sungguh sakit bila ada seseorang yang menyinggung ketidak sempurnaan anaknya. Sehan tak tau apa-apa dan tak pantan Jessca menyebutnya seperti itu.

"ups...tapi mengapa kau musti marah saat aku menyebut dia idiot karna itu memang kenyataanya Luhan"

Luhan menatap marah pada Jessica yang semakin berbicara yang bukan-bukan. Ini masalah mereka mengapa harus melibatkan Sehan juga?

"Jika kau kesini hanya ingin mengatakan itu sebaiknya kau pulang saja Jessica shi. Aku tau apa yang kau maksud dari perkataanmu tadi. Kau ingin aku melepas Sehun untuk mu kan? tapi maaf Jessica shi aku tak akan pernah melakukan itu. Sehun suamiku, dia mencintai kami dan selamanya akan begitu"

Luhan berbicara penuh keyakinan, berusaha meyakinkan Jessica dan dirinya sendiri kalau Sehun memang mencintainya dan tak akan berpaling darinya apapun yang terjadi sekalipun yang dikatakan Jessica itu benar.

Ia mengenal Sehun, ia tau betul sampai kapanpun Sehun tak aka menghianatinya. Sehun tak pernah menunjukka kalau ia menyesal ataupun ingin meninggalkanya, pasti Jessica mengarang cerita. Iya pasti itu.

"kau mengusirku? dasar miskin sombong.Sebelum aku pergi aku cuma mau bilang kalau...aku masih mencintai Sehun. Ah aniya..maksudku kami, aku dan Sehun masih saling mencintai jadi ku mohon jika kau mau melihat Sehun bahagia relakan Sehun untukku dan kembalikan dia pada keluarganya, pada kehidupan semulanya. Berhenti menyiksa Sehun dengan menyuruhnya untuk hidup susah sepertimu. Karna Sehun punya kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik lagi dari ini. kau tau sepertinya...Sehun mulai bosah atau bahkan menyesal hidup denganmu"

"Pembohong..kau pembohong Jessica, Sehun tak mungkin seperti itu. Hentikan semua omong kosongmu itu"

Luhan menggeram marah. Tanganya mengepal erat berusaha menahan luapan emosi agar tak meledak-ledak memingat ada Sehan disisinya.

"Terserah kau mau bilang aku bohong atau apapun itu kalau kau masih tak percaya tanyakan sendiri pada suamimu itu, emm...tapi aku tak yakin Sehun akan pulang malam ini. Karna kau tau? dia tengah menikmati semua yang aku berikan."

"Cupuk.Jika aku tidak menghormatimu sebagai tamuku aku pastikan wajah cantikmu itu akan aku cakar-cakar Jessica shi"

Mendengar ancaman Luhan, Jessica berpura-pura menunjukkan ekspresi takutnya.

"ohh..benarkah? kau menakutkan Luhan. Selain miskin dan tidak berpendidikan kau ini juga otak kriminal ya"

"ck..ya sudahlah aku pergi dulu. Gerah juga lama-lama disini. Bye"

Selepas Jessica keluar dari rumahnya. Pertahanan Luhan runtuh seketika.Tubuhnya merosok dilantai ubin itu air matanya mulai mengalir perlahan, ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Benarkah? benarkah apa yang dikatakan Jessica tadi?.

Hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika secara terang-terangan Jessica mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Sehun yang berstatus suaminya.

" ama...ais..ama aan ais.."(eomma nangis, eomma jangan nangis)

Sehan berjongkok didepan sang ibu menggerakkan tangan mungil itu untuk mengusap air mata sang ibu.

" ehan dih maa..."(Sehan sedih ma)

Sehan berhamburan memeluk tubuh sang ibu, mencoba sedikit menghilangkan rasa sedih yang ibunya alami. Mungkin jika ia terlahir sebagai anak normal ia akan memaki perempuan yang telah membuat ibunya menangis dan bersedih seperti ini.

Luhan balas memeluk Sehan erat. Mencoba meredan emosinya dan mensugesti dirinya sendiri agar kembali tenang.

"Tidak sayang, mama tidak apa-apa. Maafin mama ya sudah membuat Sehan jadi ikut sedih"

Luhan mengusap pelan surai hitam sang anak dan dapat pula ia rasakan sang anak mengangguk pelan, merespon ucapanya.

"Ehan dih..aoo ama dih.." Sehan sedih kalau, eomma sedih"

"Tidak, eomma janji, mulai hari ini eomma tak akan nangis dan tak akan bersedih lagi karena...Eomma punya Seha yang selalu buat eomma bahagia."

Luhan mengusap air matanya kasar dan mencoba memberikan senyuman kepada sang anak untuk meyakinkan.

"peluk eomma sayang"

Luhan merentangkan tanganya kearah Sehan, sementara sang anak memperhatikan gerak sang ibu dengan seksama. Mengerti kalau sang ibu ingin dipeluk lagi dengan semangat tubuh kecil itu menubruk ibunya kencang, hampir saja Luhan terjungkal kebelakang kalau ia tak sigap menjaga keseimbanganya.

"eomma sayang Sehan. Apapun yang terjadi nanti. Eomma tetap sayang Sehan "

KLIK

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu apartement terbuka. Jessica orang itu melangkah masuk kedalam setelah sebelumnya mengganti sepatu dengan sendal rumah.

Yeoja cantik itu berjalan dengan santai kearah ruang TV dan ia tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun disana.

"Serius sekali"

Sehun menoleh kesumber suara dan menemukan Jessica berdiri dengan bersender di dinding.

"Eoh kau sudah pulang? dari mana saja ?"

Tanganya menepuk pelan shofa disebelahnya mengisyaratkan Jessica untuk mendekat.

"Ada sedikit urusan. Tapi itu tidak terlalu penting."

"Oh..."

Jessica memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah sibuk menonton acara tv itu dengan seksama. Gadis miskin itu pasti akan mengadu kalau dia baru saja datang kerumahnya dan mengataka semua yang ia kataka tadi pada Sehun. Jessica menyeringai licik, ia yakin malam ini pasti akan ada peperangan yang mengharukan sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Sehunna.."

Jessica memanggil Sehun pelan.

"Ne?"

"Kau...yakin tidak ingin seperti dulu? ah.maksudku kembali ke kehidupanmu yang sesungguhnya?"

Air muka Sehun sekejap berubah ketika mengerti arah pembicaraan Jessica.

"ck..kumohon jess..ayolah jangan membahas ini lagi..aku"

"Tapi aku sebagai sahabat tak tega melihatmu seperti ini sehun"

Jessica mulai memainkan sandiwara didepan Sehun. Menghasut pikiran Sehun dengan wajah memelas.

"aku tau selama ini kau sudah sangat menderita, buktinya kau menikmati saja apa yang belakangan ini aku berikan untukmu bahkan kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama ku, di apartementku, aku yakin kalau sekarang ini kau mulai menginginkan menjadi seperti dulu? kau menyesal kan sehun? kau menyesal kan hidup dengan istri miskin mu itu dan anak idiotmu itu?"

"TUTUP MULUTMU JESSICA. JANGAN PERNAH KAU HINA MEREKA SEPERTI ITU"

Teriak Sehun marah. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan mantan tunanganya ini, mereka semakin dekat malah tapi buka berarti dia bebas menghina anak dan istrinya seperti itu.

"Ck..oke oke..aku minta maaf. Aku salah bicara."

Jessica memegang pundak Sehun yang tegang berusaha meredam emosi lelaki itu.

"Tapi kapanpun kau mau kembali seperti dulu aku siap membantumu"

Sehun menepis kasar tangan Jessica dipundaknya. Mengerti kalau Sehun masih marah ia pun mencoba mencari cara lain untuk menghilangkan emosi pria didepanya ini.

Jessica melihat Sehun berdiri dan mengambil jaketnya disamping Shofa.

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Ya.."

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum dulu?"

Gerakan tangan Sehun yang hendak memakai jaket terhenti ketika Jessica berbicara.

"ayolah Sehun, anggap saja ini sebagai pertemuan kita yang terakhir, karna aku yakin setelah ini kita pasti jarang ketemu. Kau akan sibuk dengan keluargamu. mau ya?"

Pinta Jessica dengan wajah memelas yang dibuat-buat.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk minum. Dan sepertinya rencana Jessica berhasil untuk mencegah lelaki itu untuk pulang. Lihatlah lelaki didepanya ini telah mabuk berat dan minum banyak sekali bahkan dalam kondisi mabuk saja dia masih menyebut nama Luhan. ck menyebalkan. Ia berencara menahan Sehun disini setidaknya ia akan menahan Sehun disini sampai besok pagi.

Biarlah si Luhan bodoh itu kebingungan mencari suaminya yang tak pulang.

malam sudah sangat larut, namun Luhan masih setia duduk didepan teras kecil rumahnya sambil sesekali menggosok kedua telapak tanganya untuk menghalau rasa dingin. Suasana sudah sepi hanya suara-suara hewan kecil yang terdengar bersahutan.

"Ini sudah hampir pagi mengapa kau tak juga pulang Sehunnie?"

gumam Luhan syarat akan kekhawatiran yang berlebih.

"apa semua yang dikatakan Jessica siang tadi itu benar? bahkan kau tak juga pulang Sehun. Padahal ini sudah sangat larut. Kau tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ada apa denganmu Sehunna?"

Ia masih masih memikirkan semua perkataan Jessica siang tadi. Jessica mantan tunangan Sehun?

tapi yang paling membuat hatinya sakit adalah ketika Jessica bilang kalau Sehun menyesal hidup denganya . Sehun bosan hidup miskin denganya? apa semua itu benar? Sehun membohonginya, ia tidak bekerja tapi berdua bersama Jessica diapartement perempuan itu. Jika bena Sehun begitu berarti benar, Sehun membohonginya.

Mengingat itu semua Luhan jadi teringat akan tingkah aneh Sehun akhir-akhit ini, Berangkat pagi tanpa sarapan, pulang hampir larut malam, membawa barang-barang mahal yang entah darimana suaminya itu dapatkan. Serta Sehun yang agak temprament akhir-akhir ini.

Bahkan Sehan sang anak selalu merengek hanya untuk bisa bermain dengan ayahnya seperti biasanya. Namun selalu menolak dengan beribu alasan.

Ia jadi terfikir. Apa Sehun menyesal memilihnya dan hidup serba susah denganya?. Jika itu memang benar berarti dia lah yang telah merusak kehidupan Sehun. Jika diperhatikan Jessica itu memang cantik, kaya, dari keluarga berpendidikan. Tidak seperti dirinya, jangankan harta keluarga saja dia tak punya. Perbedaan dirinya dan Jessica memang sangat jauh antara bumi dan langit. Apa Sehun meyesal telah memilihnya dan ingin kembali pada mantan tunanganya itu?

Hari mulai beranjak pagi, sinar matahari sedikit demi sedikit mulai menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamar apartement mewah itu. Sehun, lelaki itu bangun dengan memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing. Ia semalam mabuk dan..

Matanya terbelalak ketika ia ingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Ia berniat pulang kerumahnya namun Jessica mengajaknya minum terlebih dahulu, ia mabuk berat dan...astaga apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia tak pulang semalaman. Pasti Luhan khawatir.

CKLEK

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, memperlihatkan Jessica yang keluar dari sana dengan hanya menggunakan jubah mandinya. Rambutnya basah terbungkus rapi oleh handuk dikepalanya.

"kau sudah bangun?"

Sehun tak menjawab, ia mengapati penampilan jessica dengan seksama. Mengerti dengan apa yang difikitkan lelaki tampan itu Jessica berjalan dan duduk disamping Sehun.

"Tenanglah sehun, tak terjadi apa-apa semalam. Kau mabuk, dan aku hanya berusaha memindahkan mu dikamarku lalu kita tidur bersama..ah maksudku hanya tidur tak lebih. Percayalah"

"Aku harus pulang."

"Ne pulanglah. Jika kau nanti atau kapanpun itu beruba pikiran temui aku saja Oke?"

Ujar Jessica. Jari lentiknya itu sedikit merapikan baju yang berantaka.

"Aku pulang"

Sehun berlalu begitu saja. Berusaha untuk tidak terpancing oleh omongan Jessica.

Luhan selesai menyiapkan sarapan, ini sudah pukul 8 pagi tapi Sehun belum juga pulang. Semalaman suntuk ia menunggu Sehun pulang hingga jam 3 pagi ia lelah menunggu karena rasa mengantuk yang teramat. Ketika ia bangun pagi pun bagian ranjang disisinya pun masih kosong hanya Sehan yang terlelap disana.

Anak itupun sama, masih terus menanyakan keberadaan sang ayah. Mungkin Sehan merasa kangen karena tak bertemu sang ayah selama 1 hari kemarin.

"Hoek..hoek.."

Luhan berjongkok didepan closet kamar mandi, masih berusaha memuntahkan semua isi perutnya pagi ini.

Mungkin mulai sekarang Luhan harus terbiasa dengan kebiasaan barunya ini. Morning sickness selama beberapa bulan kedepan.

"Hoek...uughh..hoek.."

pagi ini perutnya sangat mual sekali, kepalanya pusing berkunang-kunang.

Setelah dirasa mualnya mereda Luhan membasuh bibirnya dengan air kran. Dan berniat keluar kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang masih terasa lemas.

Didepan pintu kamar mandi ia bisa melihat kepala Sehan menyembul mengintip kegiatanya yang sedang muntah tadi. Wajah kecil itu menatap ibunya denga rasa iba, tanpa tau apa yang harus dilakukan untuk sang ibu.

Luhan menuju pintu kamar mandi dan berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang anak.

"Eomma tak apa"

Jawab luhan mengerti akan kekawatiran dimata sang anaknya.

CKLEK

Luhan menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Sehun masuk dengan jaket yang terselampir dibahunya.

"AP..PA..."

Teriak Sehan dengan semangat ketika melihat sosok yang dirindukan ada didepanya.

Langkah kaki Sehun berhenti seketika saat mendengar pekikan Sehan.

Wajahnya menatap Luhan dan Sehan bergantian tanpa ada niatan untuk menyapa mereka.

Sementara itu Luhan yang mendapatkan tatapan datar dari Sehun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya berbeda dengan Sehan yang memasang senyum lebar, bahkan tangan kecil itu terjulur meminta Sehun menggendongnya.

"Appa lelah Sehan.Dan jangan berteriak seperti tadi itu tidak sopan"

Ketika mengucapkan "tidak sopan" mata Sehun melirik kearah Luhan.

"Ap..pa...ndong.. "(appa gendong)

" ndong..ehan ap..pa..angen ap..pa"(gendong, Sehan kangen appa)

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menggeram marah.

"KAU INI BICARA APA HAH? BICARALAH SEPERTI ORANG NORMAL BODOH."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun membentak Sehan. Luhan menatap hal itu tak percaya. Semalaman suaminya tak pulang dan setelah pulang ia membentak anaknya yang hanya meminta digendong.

"Sehun"

"Kau sudah besar Sehan, jangan terus-terusan meminta gendong. Belajarlah mandiri bocah"

"Sehun..apa yang.."

"Diam kau Luhan, jangan terus-terusan memanjakan anakmu itu. Biarkan saja dia agar belajar mandiri. Dia itu sudah besar, tapi masih saja kekanakan Bahkan diumurnya yang ke 5 saja dia tak bisa membuang air kecil sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain"

Sakit, hati Luhan sungguh sakit mendengar ucapan Sehun. Secara tidak sengaja suaminya ini telah mengungkit-ungkit ketidak normalan anaknya sendiri kan?

"Jika kau marah padaku, lampiaskanlah padaku Sehun. Tapi jangan kau juga menyakiti Sehan. Apa kau sadar? secara tidak langsung kau telah menyinggung tentang ketidak normalanya. Kau..tega kau Sehun"

"Alah sudahlah, kepalaku semakin pusing mendengar celotetanmu"

Sehun mengabaikan perkataan Luhan, ia berjalan menuju kamar.

Sementara itu sosok Sehan, menatap sang ayah dengan rasa takut. Bukan karena ia sakit hati karena ayahnya memarahinya karna jujur ia tak paham dengan apa yang ayahnya ucapkan barusan. Yang ia takutkan adalah ketika melihat mata ayahnya itu melotot dan wajah nya yang juga memerah.

Luhan masuk kedalam kamar, pandanganya menyapu keseluruh ruangan kecil tanpa jendela itu. Disudut ruangan bisa ia lihat Sehun sepertinya tengah sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang melalui sambungan telfon.

Ia berjalan untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan Sehun yang memunggunginya. Sepertinya Sehun sangat serius dengan lawan bicaranya sampai tak menyadari kalau Luhan ada disana.

Cukup lama Luhan menunggu hingga tubuh tegap itu berbalik dan hampir menubruk dirinya.

Sehun terkejut ketika membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Luhan berada hadapanya.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan menunduk takut ketika mendengar dana tak mengenakkan dari Sehun.

"aku..sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Kau pasti lapar."

Bukan menjawab, Sehun justru berbalik dan menjatuhkan diri diatas karus lipat yang keras itu. kembali sibuk dingan ponselnya.

"Em...baiklah. Mungkin kau belum lapar."

"Sehun ada...yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

Luhan meremas ujung bajunya dengan gugup. Seletah mendengar ini apa Sehun nanti akan senang dan luluh tak sekaku ini.

"Sehun..aku..kita akan punya anak lagi. Maksudku..aku hamil"

Mendengar itu sontak saja Sehun berdiri, dan menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi yang sulit diatrikan.

Luhan jadi bertambah gugup ketika melihat reaksi yang diberikan suaminya itu. Sungguh ia tak bisa menebak ekspresi Sehun saat ini.

"Kau...senangkan?"

"Apa? Hamil? kau hamil?"

"Iya Sehun. Kita akan punya anak lagi dan Sehan akan punya adik"

"Heuh...Hamil lagi? Apa itu berarti aku akan punya anak lagi? anak yang mungkin saja akan terlahir seperti sebelumnya?"

"Sehun..apa maksudmu"

"Cobaan apalagi ini tuhan. Setelah satu anakku itu tak normal apa kau juga akan memberikanku anak yang bernasip sama seperti dia"

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Ia sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sehun? dia itu anakmu mengapa kau tega berbicara seperti itu padanya Sehun."

"Cukup Luhan, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. Aku miskin dan tuhan akan jauh membuat hidupku lebih menderita lagi dengan kehadiran bayi itu nanti."

"Jadi kau mulai menyesal dengan keputusanmu 5 tahun lalu? oleh karna itu kau ingin kembali kepada mantan tunanganmu dan hidup kaya seperti dulu?"

Sehun terperangah ketika Luhan menyinggung tentang matan tunanganya. Jessica, dari mana Luhan tau tentang itu?

"Darimana kau tau tentang itu?"

"Jadi benar semua itu?"

Luhan menatap nanar kearah Sehun. Matanya kini mulai memerah.

"Ya aku memang berhubungan lagi denganya, aku memang banyak menghabiskan waktu denganya. Karna kau tau apa? dia bisa memberiku apa yang aku mau. Bukan kehidupan susah seperti ini"

"5 tahun aku mencoba sabar, tapi apa nyatanya? Tuhan justru memberikanku beban yang bertubi-tubi. Mulai dari anak yang cacat hingga hutang dimana-mana."

"Seharusnya dari dulu aku sudah hidup enak, tak perlu melakukan pekerjaan yang menjijikkan seperti ini, menjadi kuli, tukang parkir bahkan dihina orang sana sini karna aku miskin"

"Aku baru sadar ternyata aku telah menyia-nyiakan hidupku yang mewah hanya demi wanita sepertimu, tak berguna. Aku menyesal mengabaikan ucapan keluargaku. Meninggalkan mereka dan rela dicoreng dari daftar kelurga hanya demi si bodoh sepertimu, aku menyesal karna lebih memilihmu daripada keluargaku sendiri"

"Jadi kau malu karena telah memilihku Tuan Oh? Kau mau menikahi aku? seorang perempuan biasa, dari lingkungan miskin yang tak jelas asal usulnya ini? jawab Tuan Oh?"

"ya aku malu..kau mau apa hah? aku malu memiliki istri bodoh sepertimu, jikq sekarang aku boleh memilih aku lebih memilih Jessica yang jauh lebih sempurna dan lebih menarik dibandingkan dirimu"

"Bukan mengurangi beban,kau malah menambah bebanku saja"

Hati Luhan seperti teriris-iris ketika mendengar perkataan Sehun yang terdengar sangat menyayat hatinya. Jadi benar Sehun...menyesal. Jika sudah begini Luhan bisa apa. Memang benar apa kata keluarga Sehun dulu. Sehun tak tulus memilihnya ia hanya dibutakan oleh cinta sesaat karna pada akhirnya Sehun akan meninggalkanya.

Kau bodoh Luhan, kau bodoh.

"Dan sekarang kau bilang kau hamil lagi? heuh... Hutang 5 tahun lalu saja belum lunas bahkan semakin menggunung, apalagi dengan kehadiran bayi itu? Harus berapa banyak lagi aku harus menghutang Luhan? Kau pikir dengan aku yang hanya bekerja serabutan mampu melunasi hutang sebanyak itu? Tak bisakah kau sedikit meringankan bebanku Lu? Bukan tambah memperparah seperti ini. "

"AKU MALU LU, AKU MALU KEPADA SEMUA ORANG, HIDUP MISKIN TINGGAL DI TEMPAT BAU DAN KUMUH SEPERTI INI DENGAN ANAK CACAT DAN HUTANG DIMANA-MANA. AKU MALU LU, AKU MUAK"

Sehum berteriak marah tepat didepan wajah Luhan.

Sementara itu Luhan kini semakin terisak keras. Sungguh masih tak percaya dengan apa Sehun katakan. Tenyata Sehun sangat menderita hidup denganya seperti ini. Ini salahnya, andai saja dulu ia tak menerima lamaran Sehun dan menuruti perkataan Eomma Sehun untuk pergi jauh dari kehidupanya. Pasti semuanya tak akan seperti ini. Sehun tak akan masuk lebih jauh oleh kehidupanya. Sehun akan hidup tenang tanpa harus hidup susah denganya. Sehun tak akan malu dengan keadaanya yang seperti ini, apalagi Sehun sudah terang-terangan jika ia malu memiliki Sehan yang tak sempurna.

"Maaf...maafkan aku Sehunna"

Luhan terisak pelan. Tak tau lagi harus berkata apa pada Sehun. Mungkin disini dirinyalah yang patut disalahkan.

Sehun masih terengah-engah akibat luapa emosinya yang meledak-ledak. Ia menatap Luhan tanpa rasa kasihan.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

5 tahun lebih mereka bersama dan hampir tak pernah ada pertengkaran diantara mereka. Namun mengapa ketika salah satu dari mereka mengungkapkan segala keluh kesahnya selama ini justru kenyataan pahitlah yang justru pasangan lainya dapatkan.

"Kau...menyesal.."

"Aku...tak memaksamu untuk memilihku, bahkan dulu jika kau meninggalkanku begitu sajapun aku rela Sehun. Karna dari awal aku sadar siapa diriku ini. 5 tahun bersama aku pikir kau bahagia hidup bersama ku tapi ternyata kau mengingatkanku kembali siapa aku sebenarnya Sehun, sekarang kau justru menegaskan bahwa aku tak pantas denganmu.Kenapa kau tak mengingatkan siapa aku sejak dulu saja Sehun? kenapa kau tak mengatakanya dari dulu saja Sehun? mengapa kau baru mengatakanya sekarang Kalau kau menyesal? Kau membuatku seperti orang jahat Sehun yang merusak kehidupan orang lain, kau membuatku merasa bersalah karena telah menyeretmu dalam kehidupan seperti ini Sehun"

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Luhan. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dilantai ubin yang dingin itu.

Air matanya tak henti mengalir, badanya bergetar hebat karena tangisanya.

Sehun berjalan keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terisak. Ia butuh ketenangan, dan bukan ditempat ini.

Ketika Sehun berjalan Keluar kamar ia mendapati Sehan duduk meringkuk dipojok ruangan, dan ketika mendengar suara lirih yang memanggil namanya itu entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa kaku.

"Ap...pa.."

"DIAM KAU, KALIAN SAMA SAJA MENYUSAHKAN"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata kasar itu Sehun benar-benar meninggalkan rumah.

TETTTTT

TEEETTTTT

TEEEETTTT

Terdengar suara bunyi bel apartement yang ditekan secara tak sabaran oleh ditamu membuat Jessica, wanita yang sedang menikmati waktu tidurnya itu terganggu. Dengan terburu-buru pula Jessica keluar dari kamar menuju pintu utama.

CLEK

BREP

Dan ketika ia berhasil membuka pintu tersebut ia langsung disambut pelukan oleh si tamu.

"Sehun?"

Jessica mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapati Sehun yang datang langsung memeluknya seperti ini. Ada apa? apa ada masalah?.

"Sehun? ada apa? ini sudah malam mengapa kau kemari? kau ada masalah?"

tanya Jessica sembari membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Aku bertengkar denganya Jess, Kau benar mereka semakin lama hanya membuat bebaku bertambah Jess, aku...aku.."

Jessica menyeringai licik ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun. itu tandanya ia berhasil mempengaruhi Sehun. Ini saatnya ia melancarkan aksinya untuk mendapatkan Sehun kembali.

"Tenanglah Sehun, kita bicarakan ini baik-baik heum? ayo masuk. ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu kau juga butuh ketenangan Sehun. Ayo"

Jessica menggiring Sehun untuk masuk kedalam apartementnya.

Dan dengan pasrah Sehun mengikutinya.

"Apa masih belum ada kabar tentang keberadaan mereka Jin hye eonni?"

"Maaf, tapi kami masih belum mendapatkan informasi apapun tentang mereka selama 5 tahun ini Hana-ya.."

"Oh tuhan, mengapa jadi seperti ini. Disaat aku mulai menemukan putriku tapi dia malah pergi jauh dariku. Aku bahkan sulit mencarinya. Putriku yang malang"

"Tenanglah Hana, mereka pasti akan kembali, kau pasti bisa bertemu putrimu kembali. Andai saja aku tau ini lebih awal pasti aku tidak akan mengusir Sehun dan membawa putrimu pergi juga Hana-ya, aku pasti akan merestui mereka dan kehidupan mereka pasti tak akan dalam pelarian seperti ini. Oh ya tuhan bagaimana mereka hidup sekarang? Lindungi anak dan menantuku Tuhan aku berdosa pada mereka"

Xi Hana, nama wanita paruh baya itu memeluk wanita paruh baya yang seumuran denganya itu. Mencoba menenangkan sosok yang ternyata adalah besanya itu Oh Jin Hye.

"Maafkan aku Hana, ini semua juga karna salahku"

"Sudahlah eonni, tak ada yang perlu disesali lagi. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Kita doakan saja semoga mereka cepat kembali kepada kita"

"Ya semoga saja"

Xi Hana dan Oh Jin Hye merupakan sahabat karib sejak mereka masih berada di Sekolah menengah pertama. Mereka bersahabat sangat dekat hampir 15 tahun persahabatan mereka tak pernah terpisahkan. Namun pada waktu itu Xi Hana yang menikah dan bersuami orang keturunan Beijing membuatnya harus pergi dan menetap di Beijing bersama sang Suami. Mereka bertemu 3 tahun silam ketika Xi Hana datang dengan kabar bahwa ia kehilangan putrinya yang telah ia lahirkan 23 tahun silam. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Oh Jin Hye ketika Hana menceritakan sosok putrinya yang hilang itu ternyata adalah seorang wanita yang amat dicintai anaknya dan juga sosok yang sangat dibencinya pada waktu itu. Sontak saja penyesalah menghantui Jin Hye, atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada putri sahabatnya itu. Beribu maaf ia ucapkan sebagai permintaan maafnya dan dengan lapang dada Oh Hana menerima maaf itu yang terpenting hubungan persahabatan mereka tetap terjalin dan anak-anak mereka kembali.

TBC

HAY HAY HAY...

Gimana makin ngacok kah ceritanya?

Masih mau dilanjut?

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak

Oh ya Author lagi bingung nyari kerja nih doakan ya semoga author cepet dapet kerja. Pusing weehhh nyari kerjaan sekarang susahnya minta ampun. Yang doain author, gue doain masuk surga semua,

Oke deh See you next chapter


End file.
